


Falling in Love Again

by therapybegins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Sex, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Dean and Cas have been together, emotionally/romantically exclusive, for years. Their relationship has been mostly rocky.<br/>"After nine years of marriage, I fell in love with my husband again last night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love Again

Dean sighed as he pushed his old and worn key into the old and worn lock to his house. The dirty lock made a clicking noise and the door protested from opening. He grimaced at the door’s daily reminder of its need to be fixed. Dean could practically hear Cas’s nagging in the back of his head to fix the damn lock.

He would get to it.

Eventually.

Dean heaved another sigh when the door finally creaked open and walked into the quiet house. Flicking on the light switch, he looked around as he put his leather jacket next to his husband’s tan trench coat on the coat rack. He couldn’t remember when the house had lost its warmth. The television had an obvious layer of dust that he could see from fifteen feet away. The pictures on the shelf were in a similar state. The clutter that used to take over the coffee table was gone. Cas used to gripe at him about it all of the time and then one day Dean just stopped using the table all together. He started to work more and Cas stopped cooking. The kitchen lacked the normal signs of use for going on a year.

Dean slipped off his work shoes and set them by the door. The oily brown boots looked out of place next to Cas’s shiny oxfords. He set his keys in the bowl on the hall table and made his way to the kitchen.

The lights were out. Cas must have already gone to bed.

He turned on the kitchen light and then opened the fridge. He briefly contemplated a beer, but then decided against it. He pulled out the Chinese takeout he had ordered the previous night and reheated the leftovers.

As the microwave buzzed on, Dean made his way to their bedroom, pulling off his shirt on the way. He paused at the door, taking in the sight before him. Light from the master bathroom spilled into the room and highlight Castiel’s face.

His dark hair faded from brown to black, brushing across his forehead and sticking up at odd angles. The odd grey hair shone silver. His matching bumble bee pajamas clung to his skin and he looked surprisingly relaxed despite the stressful case Dean knew he had at work and the bickering they had had for the past few months.

Dean let a sad smile sneak its way to his face.

Quietly, he continued to undress and get ready for bed, making sure to get all of the oil off of his hands. He contemplated shaving his five o’clock shadow, but then decided against it when he remembered how much Cas liked it.

When he was ready for bed, he crawled in next to Cas. He gently moved his husband to get the covers over them both, and then smiled a genuine smile when Cas latched onto him like an octopus for the first time in months. “Yeah, I love you, too,” he whispered and gently kissed Cas’s forehead.

 

When they woke up the next morning, they decided it best to play hooky and make up for lost time. They discovered the Chinese food in the microwave a few hours later.


End file.
